particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Urban Party of Kirlawa
UNDER CONSTRUCTION =History= The Urban Party of Kirlawa was founded by a group of college kids who wanted to make a difference in their community and Kirlawa as a whole. =Headquarters= The party's headquarters are currently located in Micana, Uwakah Province. =Party Factions= The Urban Party has 5 factions that coexist with each other within the party. Left Wing Progressives Old-Guard Liberals Centrist Wing Red Dog Coalition Libertarians Conservatives =Affiliations= The Urban Party has been affiliated in places other than politics. The Urban Party is affiliated with the following things in Kirlawa: *University of Merkan: Indrala: Is the home of the party's television studio and future home of the party's radio station as well as the home of the National Convention. *Urban T.V.: The television station that carries news from the party and other places around the world. *Urban Radio: A radio station in conjunction with UnitedMedia that provides party news and other programs. *Federation Bank: Provides funding for some of the party activities. *Artania Airlines Inc.: Provides transportation for the party's leadership as well as the nominees for President and Vice President. =Urban Party of Kirlawa Nomination Process= The party holds its nomination process 3 years before the elections. Candidates who are running must submit there name within 3 months before the election. The party currently selects its nominee based on a primary process that takes place on in one day and includes all 5 provinces in Kirlawa. Each province has a different amount of points based on the population. The grand total is 2,000 points at stake. During special/early elections, the nominee that represented the party during the scheduled election, will automatically get the nomination for president. After the nominee is chosen, the party holds a convention 1 year before the election so the nominee can focus on campaigning 2 years before the election.The party holds the convention at H.P. Durbin Arena at the University of Merkan: Indrala and lasts 3 days. Urban Party Presidential Primary =Leadership= The party's leadership structure is divided up into 4 separate leadership positions which have certain responsibilities that pertain to the operation of the party. The Leader is responsible for overseeing all aspects of the party and is the highest ranking official within the party. The Chairman is responsible for coordinating all legislative and provincial affairs and selecting party leadership for both chambers in the Parliament and provincial captains for all 5 regional branches of the party. The Finance Committee is responsible for the party's finances and the the Election Committee is responsible for overseeing the party's election and media affairs. Congressional Leadership Provincial Leadership =Elections= Legislative Elections Presidential Elections Note: E- Early Election =Elected Officials= President(s) The Urban Party of Kirlawa holds the record of having the most people elected president from a party. So far, there have been a total of 18 people elected from the Urban Party of Kirlawa who have served as president. Prime Minister(s) The Urban Party of Kirlawa has held the position of Prime Minister for a total of 2 times. Governors =Links= Republic of Kirlawa Category:Kirlawan Parties Category:Urban Party of Kirlawa